Chronicles of Shinobi
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: It was his dream, Hashirama's dream, to unite the nations. It worked better than he could have ever imagined. The Five Nations have come together into one village with one leader, the Kage. There is only one force under his command, the Anbu, and they are there to face their greatest threat to humanity, that is... the Shinobi. Naruto AU.


_**KG: Yeah yeah, I know what you're gonna say. Yep I'm insane. I thought we had established this already. Too many ideas are in my head to stop. Well…I'd rather not make 'em challenges. I have fun writing my ideas. Don't worry I'm not overworking myself if that's what you think.**_

_**Music of the week: Counting Stars by OneRepublic.**_

_**Quote: "My mother asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I told her, I wanted to be rich. She asked if I wanted a lot of money. I rose my eyebrow and asked, 'what does money have to do with being rich?' She then said if I understood rich. I told her I wanted to be rich in friends, health, and faith. Money had nothing to do with it," by KyuubiGoku.**_

* * *

Deep in the lowest level of the highest security prison of the United Elemental Countries, the sounds of numerous groans could easily be heard ringing in the ears of the guards posted there. The guards patrolled the inner and outer rims of the dark, dank hallways keeping their eyes on any and all suspicious activities. How could they not? They were only dealing with the most asinine threat to ever appear in the world. It was their duty to protect the world from itself. It was their duty to protect their people from threats that came to the world. Each of these guards wore a mask. Some of them symbolizing different animals, but others were mere masks with simple words on them, telling of their ideals and the way the world looked through their eyes.

Dressed in their black garbs with whitish-grey armor and small swords at their backs, they stood and walked sternly glancing through the prisoners that they kept. It was simple; there was no need to categorize these types of prisoners. They were all an easy bunch to figure out. Selfish, conceited, arrogant, meager thoughts that made them think they could do whatever they wanted once they raised so much as a single kunai in revolt. Disgusting figures who misused the very nature of chakra and jutsu all to satisfy their own ends, and a threat to the security of the world at large. These people were called Shinobi and the once to combat them were the peace of the world, yet hidden from its view. Like the air, no one could see them, but they knew they were there. Like the sun, they gave them happiness, life, and the promise of a new day to civilians. They were called ANBU.

The Anbu only had one goal and duty, to protect the world from shinobi. Don't get it wrong. The Anbu were not shinobi, but they were warriors who used shinobi tactics in order to bring said enemy to justice. Around the world, the Anbu were literally the authority in the world only answering to the most powerful Anbu in the world. No one had ever seen him except his most trusted advisors, but he was given the title of Kage. People respected him, and other sought his protection that couldn't get it themselves. Because people sought his power, they sought to be closest to him and so he brought the nations together. Originally there were five nations as top military villages in the world. There was Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and lastly, Konohagakure.

Kage had brought these nations together once a rising threat had come to his attention, the rise of missing-nin otherwise known as shinobi. In the most general sense, shinobi and the term missing-nin went hand-in-hand. Shinobi were people, male or female, it didn't matter, who forsook their duties, forsook their oaths and forsook their very allegiance to what they had sworn to protect. Soon Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Konohagakure would be transformed into the United Nation forming the biggest village in history, its name to be called Gakure no Sato meaning Hidden Village.

Whether ironically or not, as history dictates, the founder of Gakure and Anbu was finally given a name after so many years of mystery. Senju Hashirama, clan head of the Senju Clan, became the first Anbu and as such, the first Kage. Together with Uchiha Madara, clan head of the Uchiha clan and Hashirama's equal, the two brought the nations together under Hashirama's authority where Madara easily became an Anbu Commander, second in rank only to the Kage and High Anbu Commander. Under both the power of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the Anbu quickly grew to power and peace reigned for civilians who were under tyrants like bandits, corruption, slave trafficking, etc.

However, things don't always work out the way people plan them to. As the Anbu rose in power, so did Madara Uchiha's arrogance over the people he was put in charge of, Senju, Uchiha or just anyone else in general. With the Uchiha clan's kekkai genkai dojutsu, the Sharingan, Madara began to see the ways of 'peace' with Hashirama as a limit to people's free will, if you went outside what he thought was appropriate then the Anbu would hunt you down to the ends of the earth and Madara really didn't care about what other people wanted, but he cared about what he wanted and having Hashirama deny him time and time again enraged him further and further over the edge. So, Madara did the one thing anyone thinking like him had longed to do. He stood in front of a crowd of civilians and blatantly removed his mask showing his face and proclaimed to the sky that he forsook what Hashirama had fought for and the people he protected seeing them all as weak. After that, before anyone could expect it, Madara was surrounded by dozens of Anbu calling for his arrest. However he was the first Anbu Commander for nothing, Madara quickly killed over forty anbu before he escaped Gakure no Sato, becoming the very first person, known, to become a shinobi. Once Hashirama learned of this news, he sent anyone after Madara after stripping him of his rank, but Madara wasn't Hashirama's equal for no reason. No one could beat him, much less capture him. He was even surprised when Madara amassed a small group of shinobi known as Tsuki no Me and their goal was simple, to create havoc for the Kage and his followers.

And create havoc they did. Madara and Tsuki no Me traveled throughout the world making themselves a legend. Hashirama had learned that Madara had trained everyone in his group and it wasn't long before they were all easily matching the Anbu in power. Civilians were scared, there was no place that was safe from Madara and his group. No they didn't go around killing people for absolutely no reason, there was always a reason for the things that they had done.

It was months, no years before Hashirama admitted that enough was enough. So he pulled off a great feat. He went to challenge Madara once again and the two fought, the High Anbu Commander and Shodaime Kage of Gakure no Sato against the First Anbu Commander and First Shinobi. However, what Hashirama underestimated was Madara's ingenuity. Especially once Madara summoned up a great fox demon, the Kyuubi no Yoko, to aid him, but even with that Madara Uchiha eventually fell to Hashirama and was immediately captured by the Anbu. The battle took a full three days to reach its conclusion and the people rejoiced that their Kage had won.

Madara's defeat was spread over the entire nations and the people finally felt safe from Madara and now…they would watch the legendary Uchiha be executed to show them all that he would never be coming back.

The spectacle of Madara was put out for the people to see as he was carried in chains towards the top of the Kage Mansion. He ignored the whispers from people as he was led up the stairs and stood right next to the Kage. "Still wearing your mask are you, Kage?" Madara asked with a small smile. "You were a fool Madara. I trusted you and you do something like this. Even I cannot save you from your fate," Kage said and Madara chuckled as he was forced on his knees.

"Like I need your ass to save me. Don't worry about me so much. I don't need your sympathies Senju," Madara grinned to himself as two Anbu flanked his sides. Hashirama closed his eyes behind his mask and shook his head and his voice boomed. "Madara Uchiha, traitor to Gakure no Sato, the United Elemental Countries, and the Anbu, have you any last words?" Hashirama asked and Madara snarled. So it wasn't bad enough that he was going to die, but he also had to say something to the people? Very well Senju Hashirama, he would play and he would dance. He would dance the great dance of havoc over Hashirama's peace and, in that, bring forward the next era. Madara looked at the crowd of people noticing a select few people with notepads signifying that they would be documenting this to the rest of the world at large. Sighing, Madara spoke.

"Destiny. What it makes for you is up to you. No one can force you to go with one person's idea of peace," Madara turned to glare at Hashirama, but never stopped talking. "Peace to you is what hatred is to someone else. I will not apologize for my actions and I will not bow my head to you peasants. I am Uchiha Madara of the Uchiha clan and I deserted you all for something greater. I left for my destiny! I left to dance! I don't care if you despise me or like me, but I will say this. Take charge of your own destiny! Dance, and keep dancing until you cannot dance anymore! If you want to dance, then shatter this illusion of peace then seek it out. Seek my power!" Madara shouted and Hashirama widened his eyes.

"_What?! No, Madara what are you doing?!" _Hashirama snarled quickly turning to look at Madara unhappily. The Anbu around him frowned as they glanced to each other as Madara continued. "Seek…,"

"…_Madara no,"_

"…the ETERNAL FLAME!" Madara's voiced hollered through the crowds of people and Hashirama quickly waved his hands. The Anbu quickly plunged their swords into Madara's back and through the heart. The sworded ejected themselves through his chest showing that they didn't give an inch. Madara coughed up blood before effortlessly dropping to the ground, his blood dripping from the top of the Kage mansion. _"Madara, you fool! You fool!"_ Hashirama thought out aggressively and unknown to him, countless Anbu began to get smirks on their faces. A power from Uchiha Madara himself? Traitor or not, he was still a legenday figure and such power being available. It was almost too good to pass up. They hid them well as the service was finished, but for Hashirama, he was in turmoil. Turmoil over what, Madara had done. Hashirama had to do something, anything. His greatest trial was now before him. The Senju watched as reporters stormed off to offer the news of whatever the Eternal Flame was. Hashirama knew, he knew bandits, bounty hunters, treasure hunters, and greedy shinobi would come out of the ground like trees tearing through towns to find Madara's power and virtually destroy the peace that Hashirama established.

Madara had created…The Great Shinobi Era. Sadly, Hashirama could not keep up with it all. In a last ditch effort to gain outside help, Hashirama and his Anbu found the nine bijuu and fought them all before they sealed them all into nine people known as jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki were given amazing powers by the bijuu, and thanks to them they were literally one-person armies taking out anyone with ease. Hashirama was happy with that result, but it could be said that the human body could not last forever. Once a person died then the fūinjutsu barrier which kept the bijuu in place would break allowing for the bijuu to be free from its cage and wreak havoc or vengeance against anyone and everyone. So the bijuu were transferred instantly before a person's death. Thanks to the jinchuuriki, Hashirama had a much better time dealing with shinobi all across the world, but it was still difficult. His battle with Madara had its lasting effects and shortly after Madara's execution, Hashirama died, but not before naming his successor. This person was the Nidaime Kage of Gakure no Sato and with their influence took various countries and small villages under the protection of the Anbu, places shinobi would be dead scared to go to before this person died as well. The chain of Kage continued and then came down to the Yondaime Kage, leader of Gakure no Sato and High Anbu Commander, but that is a story for another time.

Back to the prison, a young woman walked through the halls of the prison, her mask being illuminated by the lights as they flickered on and off. Her mask wasn't the typical animal mask as it had the kanji for 'tough' on her mask. Her long, pink hair rested at the middle of her back, swaying back and forth repeatedly. In her hands was a single document as she walked towards some stairs in the back of the prison cells. She descended each stair with a certain elegance quite unbecoming of her name. As she walked she opened the folder and narrowed her eyes at the information. Swirls of emotion went through her face, but she didn't give away her expressions keeping them blank. This was the path that he chose and she could do nothing for him. He would die in just a few weeks. Once it was done then she could go get a drink and drown her sorrows away, but for now she would do what she had graduated to do. She would stop a menace.

As she exited the long descending spiral of stairs, the sound of intense grunting assaulted her ears. After that came the sound of chains rattling in place as they bashed against something unknown to her. She ignored the curiosity since she knew that she would be figuring it out soon enough. _"He always goes too far," _she thought to herself as she stopped at one of the doors where the grunting was taking place. Steeling herself, the female Anbu grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The sight she saw made her more than a little uncomfortable as the sight in front of her, but she kept herself cool.

"Hehehe come on, you can hit harder than that!" the sound of pained chuckling came from inside as the young Anbu watched things unfold in front of her eyes. She watched as fist met stomach causing the young man inside to grunt before he was slammed against the wall. "Wow, for a High Anbu Commander I didn't think you hit like such a girl. I took better from your mother!" she watched as a dark-skinned, very big, Anbu drew back his fist and then kicked the young man in the side sending him crashing to the ground harshly. The young man panted while his hands brushed his lips free from some blood.

"Cheeky brat. You won't be talking so high and mighty for long," the young female anbu heard the other Anbu give a panted chuckle while the young man on the ground coughed. "Yeah sure, whatever you say old man. Sure I'll talk now. Once upon a time there was a bastard Anbu who thought he could torture the greatest shinobi in history," the young man chuckled while the Anbu snarled and grabbed him by his suddenly obvious blonde hair. As she watched the Anbu pick up the blonde. He held him over his head before rushing down and slamming him with his knee. The blond coughed before he dropped to the ground. "To think that you actually carry their blood. The blood of two demons. You just can't catch a break can you?" he asked while the blond smiled.

"Well you know me. I just love to shock and awe all you assholes," the blonde managed to utter out while the Anbu snorted. "High Anbu Commander A-sama," the now identified Anbu codename A turned his head and noticed the female Anbu coming for him and his prisoner. Ever since the beginning of the reign of the Sandaime Kage, there was a sudden separation. The Kage still controlled the Anbu, but he was no longer the High Anbu Commander. No, instead only three people could have that position at one time. It was the most powerful position under the Kage him or herself. Since then a new rank was added for the Kage and that was **Tenrai Anbu Commander. **

"Tsurai, what do you want?" he asked and the young woman codename Tsurai glanced back to the fallen blond while he turned to glare at her. That glare then turned to a smile. "Well, well if it isn't Tsurai-chan? How you been? Still obsessing over Taka?" Naruto asked while Tsurai frowned. She shook her head before placing the folder down in front of the blonde's face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, leader of the shinobi group Uzumai. What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked and Naruto grinned. "You fill out that uniform nicely dattebayo," the now identified Naruto said while the young girl frowned. She quickly leaned over and held Naruto to his feet then leaned him against the wall. It was then that she buried her fist into his stomach making Naruto cough again. Naruto fell to the ground with a loud thud while Tsurai snorted.

"A-taishō, you are needed in a meeting with the other two Taishō in five minutes. I have been sent here to bring Uzumaki back to his prison. Has he said anything?" Tsurai asked while the third member of the High Anbu Commanders snorted. "Still as tight lipped as always. Fine then, you take over Tsurai. I need to go punch something," the High Anbu Commander said before walking out of the door.

"Whew thanks Tsurai-chan, the guy was starting to bore me," Naruto said grinning widely before Tsurai snorted and hoisted him back up before kicking him forward. She said nothing as she led him back to his prison cell. The walk back was uneventful as neither Naruto nor Tsurai said anything to each other.

It wasn't till she kicked him into his cell that she spoke. "You were the greatest of our generation, right there with Taka. How could you do this to us?" she asked while Naruto leaned up. "As I recall I was the worst of our generation until I decided to prove you wrong when you said I would never make it into the Anbu which I did, thank you very much," Naruto said while Tsurai frowned.

"So you're blaming me for this choice?" She asked and Naruto shook his head. "Blaming you? Not really. I don't care about all that stuff this is for me, but then again you knew that. Didn't you…Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while Tsurai frowned. "Be happy that no one was around to hear that Naruto or I would have had to kill you instantly. Well you're execution will follow through in a few weeks. Try to behave until then," Sakura said while Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Same thing gonna happen to Taka?" Naruto asked smirking when he saw Tsurai stiffen. "That is none of your concern Uzumaki. Try not to get into any more trouble than you already are," Tsurai said to him and Naruto instantly replied.

"Yes Mistress! Would you also like some tea or for me to scrub your feet?" Naruto asked laughing at his own joke before Tsurai turned around. "Still as childish as ever. I wonder when I had thought that you had grown up," she said before closing the door leaving Naruto alone. Naruto kept smiling for a bit before sighing to himself. He sat up with his legs crossed and his arms chained to the wall. He shook them a few times before smirking.

"Chakra restriction chains. What a damn surprise," Naruto said to himself before looking up at the ceiling. He wondered how the others were doing. Hopefully they were alright. Naruto would never live it down if his group died. Now that he thought about it, he suddenly found himself reminiscing from the girl named Sakura and her words. Closing his eyes, Naruto shook his head. "Hmm fourteen years. Has it really been that long?" Naruto wondered to himself as he thought back to the decisions in his life. Now that Naruto thought about it, it was kinda fun.

_**-14 Years Earlier-**_

"Come on Jiji, when can I join the Anbu? All the other students are taking Anbu courses! I want to be an Anbu graduate!" a four-year old Naruto moaned while an old man sighed and shook his head. "Naruto-kun, you know I don't have the authority to do that. I'm not the Kage, I'm just one of his advisors, my boy," came a firm, yet tender voice to the whiskered young boy.

"B-But you're his advisor. Can't you put in a good word for me or something?" Naruto asked while the man shook his head. "Naruto-kun you know how it works. You complete the Anbu academy and then you hopefully graduate. I can't do the impossible," he said while Naruto grumbled and kicked his feet at the ground.

"But you're named The Professor right? You were one of the three High Anbu Commanders. I can't wait to be that awesome too! Please let me!" Naruto begged while the elderly man felt his ego increase if ever so slightly from the blond's words. "Naruto-kun, why do you want to be an Anbu so badly? It is to be taken with absolute seriousness. Once you graduate then you'll be given your sensei who you will do your assignments with. I assure you that this is no laughing matter," he said and Naruto pouted.

"I could be just as awesome if I wanted to. Heck, I am awesome. I'll prove it to those stupid villagers. I'm the one who's going to become the Kage someday, and then the entire village will stop disrespecting me and start taking me seriously!" Naruto declared while the man smiled. "Well I'm sure that you are…awesome Naruto-kun, but if you truly want to be taken seriously then maybe you should stop those pranks of yours, hmmm?" the man asked while Naruto shuddered. It was vastly known throughout Gakure no Sato that Naruto was a prankster. Often pranking store owners or people who ripped him off in the past. He had found so many ways of getting even with people that he had gotten just a few Anbu on his ass and if it wasn't for the person in front of him then Naruto would have long been transferred somewhere else to be put under control of.

"Yeah," Naruto said dejectedly. "But I do those because I'm bored. I would stop if you let me into the Academy like the others!" Naruto whined and the old man sighed. "Is that so?" the man thought for a second taking a long breath from his pipe before exhaling and letting the smoke flow through. He looked down with a small smile when he saw Naruto nod his head vigorously.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I want you to go back home and study as you always have. If you're serious about wanting to be in the Anbu then I will run it in to Kage-sama, but you must promise no more pranks. I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, give you my word. Do I get yours?" the man now known as Hiruzen asked and Naruto blinked. He bit his lower lip and pondered the deal in his tiny head for a little while before finally nodding.

"You got it Jiji! I never go back on my word. No more pranks I can get into the Anbu academy!" Naruto grinned widely while Hiruzen nodded. "Very well then Naruto-kun. I'll hold you to those words. Now I need to get back to my work," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded as he made his way for the door.

"Thank you Jiji. I'm gonna be the greatest Anbu in the world and then I'm gonna be the greatest Anbu in the world and then after that I'm gonna become the greatest Kage!" Naruto shouted and then closed the door putting a big smile on his face. _"Good Naruto. I'm sure that you will be able to do it, but shinobi become more common everyday and they form groups much more. Are you sure you can handle such a thing?" _Sarutobi wondered to himself before shaking his head and continuing with his work.

Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face as he strolled through the village much to the confusion of the people present. Some settled for the constant glare while others muttered to themselves about the young blond that he no doubt had heard, but he didn't let it bother him all that much.

Suddenly stopping, Naruto turned his head and looked up at a great monument for Gakure no Sato. His eyes peered through the light at the Kage Stone Faces. One face was Hashirama Senju, the first Kage of Gakure no Sato. The second one was someone Naruto didn't recognize. It was a female and they had two buns in their hair, but Naruto didn't know much else. After her was the Sandaime Kage, his face was entirely covered by some kind of wrapping making him look just a little mummified, but Naruto thought he was cool enough. He went down to the Yondaime Kage, and there was no one there. No one knew who the Yondaime Kage was except for his advisors and the three High Anbu Commanders. All were sworn to secrecy with the threat of death if they divulged his secret. That's why it was only when they were dead and examined where their faces carved in stone for people to remember.

Pointing his finger forward, Naruto shouted. "Remember the name Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the Kage some day!" Naruto proclaimed shocking most of the denizens before he raced off lest anyone try and offer some kind of retort to his actions.

Opening the door to his apartment, Naruto ran inside and walked inside then closed the door. He huffed slightly before shaking his head. It was only then that he noticed widened his eyes when he noticed a dark-skinned Anbu sleeping on his body. One arm acting as a pillow for his head, Naruto's ears where assaulted by the sounds of snoring. Naruto narrowed his eyes before a large grin came on his face. He quickly, but stealthy walked over to the sink and poured himself a large cup of water. He then snuck up close to the Anbu who seemed none the wiser to Naruto's actions as the blond came in just inches of the Anbu's body.

"Rise and shine, Teme!" Naruto shouted and the Anbu's pleasant nap was quickly disrupted as he felt water run over his face and seep into his mask. "Oi oi, what the hell?!" The Anbu choked before quickly leaning up and wiping his mask from some water and then turned to the cause of the trouble.

"Ara, it's you again. Ummm what was it? You're name is…ummm…," the Anbu glanced and Naruto didn't know whether to be furious at this man for breaking into his apartment and stealing his bed or be happy that this guy hadn't reprimanded him just yet. "What?! You come into my apartment, steal my bed, have your nice little dreams and you don't even know who I am?!" Naruto asked while the Anbu rubbed the back of his head tiredly.

"Sorry can't say that I do kid," he admitted honestly while Naruto slumped his shoulders. "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto growled out and the Anbu blinked at the young man in front of him before slowly nodding.

"Is that right? Well…thanks for letting me use your bed Uzumaki Naruto," he said and the dark-skinned Anbu leaned his head back and quietly fell back to sleep, not even a minute passed and the Anbu was back to snoring his mouth off infuriating the four-year old blond further. "Wake the hell up, you lazy bastard!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice.

Later, Naruto was soon sitting at the table with two cups of ramen out as he heard the shower water running in the next room. _"Hmph lazy jerk," _Naruto thought to himself and he then heard the sounds of water stop as the Anbu came out of the room with his armor situated. His white hair was still increasingly wet from the water which he used a towel of his to dry it off before sitting in front of Naruto. "You know, you have a really loud voice though it's a little dull. Thanks for the food," The Anbu said before taking Naruto's offer of noodles.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Naruto said getting the Anbu to snicker to himself as the two ate in silence. Naruto glanced up from his food to the Anbu in front of him and sighed. "What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked deciding to bring up a conversation to the mix.

"Well if I told you that then I'd have to kill you," The Anbu said and he could see the look of uneasiness on Naruto's face. The white-haired Anbu shook his head and sighed. "Relax kid; I wouldn't do something like that seriously. _Kami, knows I would instantly be put to death if I did," _he thought to himself. Meanwhile, the color came back to Naruto's face and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Lazy or not, this man was still the real deal.

"Anbu-san," Naruto suddenly spoke rather meekly and the Anbu seemed surprised at the tone before looking forward. "Do you…know why the village hates me?" Naruto asked and the Anbu winced. He looked at the blonde's eyes and it pained him to see the longing expression in his face. The white-haired Anbu actually didn't hate Naruto. He knew the blonde's name quite well and he also knew that Naruto was going to dumb water on him, but he allowed it because he knew it would make the blond happy to think he got one over on the Anbu. Ever since he had saved the blond for getting beaten in the eastern part of the largest village in the world, the Anbu had made it a habit of 'checking' on him every now and then. Given his reputation among his teammates then no one held him any ill will for it, but they also warned him from getting too close to the young one which he understood, but didn't like.

"Sorry, I don't know," he lied and Naruto sighed before shaking his head. "Oh…okay then. Well, did you know my parents?" Naruto asked and the Anbu flashed the same wince.

"I didn't know them, but I knew of them," he lied again and Naruto beamed. That was more than enough. "Who were they?" Naruto asked excitedly and the Anbu sighed to himself before hanging his head down.

"Sorry I can't tell you that either. Maybe when you're a little older," he said and Naruto frowned once again balling his fist. Every fiber in his being told him to lash out at the Anbu and ask him why he couldn't learn the identity of his own parents, but then Naruto decided something else. "Well…are they…alive?" Naruto asked and the Anbu sighed.

"I do not know. I'm…sure that they are," he said and Naruto just smiled. That was good enough for now. He would have to find them, and fuckin' smack them over the head for what they did to him. The Anbu sweatdropped when he saw the evil grin on Naruto's face before it disappeared. "T-Thanks," Naruto muttered and the Anbu frowned underneath his mask before slowly nodding his head. He was happy that he could help the blond at least a little bit.

Both finishing their food, Naruto watched the Anbu open the window's door. "Well I'll see you later, Naruto Uzumaki. Try to stay out of trouble," he said and Naruto snorted. "Whatever, just get out baka," Naruto called out and the Anbu smiled though Naruto couldn't see it before he rushed out of the door and to a rooftop. Naruto watched him until he disappeared and a small lonely feeling came to Naruto's face. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been fond of the Anbu. He was a good friend for Naruto to hang around with every now and again. At least that guy went out of his way to make sure Naruto's loneliness was diminished. Naruto was sure that he would hope to be like that Anbu one day.

Far off, the Anbu finally stopped on top of a rooftop and sighed. He lifted up his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose. All these secrets were really dull. What was the harm in telling the kid about his abilities? Sure he would be in a bit of a slump, but he was sure that the blonde would get out of it soon enough. However, the Anbu also knew why he couldn't talk about his parents. It was an unspoken rule in the Anbu. Never speak of Uzumaki Naruto's parents. If you did, or gave any hints that you were going to tell Naruto then you would be killed very, very quickly. The white-haired Anbu shook his head slightly before he narrowed his eyes as he felt a presence behind him.

"Yo Nibui," The Anbu known as Nibui frowned. On his face was the kanji for the word "dull." He had seen the world from a view of pointlessness. This fight against shinobi and the protection of civilians, let them all do what the hell they wanted. He knew that he shouldn't speak or think that way, but freakin' sue him. "What do you want?" He asked as the Anbu behind him folded his arms.

"I saw you having some dinner with the brat. Remember, don't get too comfortable with him. Your loyalty is to Gakure first and anything else, never." The person spoke in firmness and Nibui turned around glaring at the Anbu with his visible eye. "How dull. Instead of worrying about my loyalty then maybe you should go back to actually getting an Anbu genin for yourself. You don't have to worry about me," Nibui spoke while the Anbu in front of him chuckled and looked back to Naruto's apartment.

"What do you see in him anyway? I swear his parents are the worst traitors since Uchiha Madara. He's lucky that he's got that _thing _inside him otherwise he would be dead just because he was their son and the chance of him ending up like them is one that we don't need," the Anbu said while Nibui snorted. "It's not like he's done anything to anyone. Where you get that ideology, I don't know. Nonetheless, you will leave him alone or you will find out why Boss named me his 'right hand.' You got that, Mi?" Nibui asked while Mi snorted.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Nibui," He said and the two quickly shot off leaving no one to know about their conversation in the slightest.

_**-Kage Mansion-**_

Hiruzen was seated on a mattress sitting on his knees as he looked across from him to see two of his own teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokoda. Each seemed just as serious as they always did, but Sarutobi had hoped that they would bring more peace and not more arguments. Next to them were the three current High Anbu Commanders, each wearing their masks as usual. The first was dark-skinned, his arms bulging and large. His hair seemed to be brought back into dreads of light blond-hair similar to Naruto's, only his weren't nearly as sun-soaked as the young boy's.

Right next to him was a young woman, possibly in her mid 30s. She wore the same Anbu armor as the man across from her only hers was a lot skinnier and curvaceous, able to apply comfort to her…assets. Her long auburn-hair went down beyond her shoulders. She sat there just as still as her partner, unmoving. Sarutobi could easily say that this woman was very beautiful having seen her true face before, but for his life he would not spill her name, however he wouldn't lie and say that it wasn't a beautiful one, but he had other observations to make.

Sarutobi turned his head to the last person and his expression slowly gave way to a little smile. A smile that was somehow filled with pride, but also respect. The third High Anbu Commander was sitting politely with his arms folded, waiting for their meeting to begin. His posture was relaxed, yet firm. It was gentle, yet tough. Sarutobi could honestly say that not many people were like this. Not many people were like this man and for that, Sarutobi had an underlying respect for him. Not to mention, he was…kinda short, especially when compared to his other equals.

Sarutobi resisted the urge to give a chuckle before a small chime rung through everyone's ears. They all turned and bowed. Out of the corner of their eyes, behind a curtain was the outline figure of the Kage. Everyone felt a sudden underlying pressure as the curtains slowly blew in some mysterious wind before finally settling down. No one could see his form very clearly and no one seemed to want to try. "Kage-sama, it is an honor to be in your presence," everyone said at the same time. The Kage slowly nodded before he sat down similar to the way a feudal lord did. Everyone took their seats back to where they were while a moderator cleared his throat. "Discuss all issues," He spoke and the old woman, Koharu, cleared her throat. "In the matter of Gakure no Sato, we have continued to have a stable economy. Not many crime reports that have needed strict Anbu intervention. The civilians are safe and happy with how their lives are. Not many hold various complaints, well other than a certain…blond-haired boy," Koharu said and everyone turned when they heard the auburn-haired Anbu giggle.

"Something funny, High Commander Tora?" Koharu asked with a small glare while the auburn-haired female codename Tora shook her head and cleared her throat. "Excuse me. It's just that I've come to enjoy that certain blond's energy. He's definitely good practice for my lower units if he can evade them as quickly as he does," Tora said while the man next to her snorted.

"Hmph the brat is too much of a problem. I'd straighten him out quickly if I got my hands on him," he said while Tora chuckled. "Aww, but he's so cute," she defended before a cough came from Homura.

"I would like for us to not dawdle here. The blond boy is not our concern, nor are the green-haired girl and redhead boy. However, speaking of them brings us to others. How is Neko Ni and Slug?" Homura asked while the short man spoke this time. "Both are still continuing to push themselves as expected. The same goes for Turtle," Homura said getting firm nods from the others.

"And what of the red-haired young boy?" the Sarutobi asked and in response was given a firm nod from the three commanders. "He is still very much a concern to have around the village. I do still have to question why we're keeping these nine so far apart from each other. He is given his psyche evaluations once every month and he does show signs of insanity, but it's an insanity that, if controlled, can be used against the shinobi groups who threaten our peace," the short anbu said and everyone sighed to themselves before moving on from those matters.

Clearing his throat, the moderator spoke. "Kage-sama wishes to know of the activity in the Mizu no Kuni," he said before stepping back. "Hai, the Anbu forces deployed there are still doing a great job of keep the seas under control. I can personally vouch for this as I had gone there last week for my routine check-up and everything checks out Kage-sama. However we do have reason to believe that the country of Wave is still doing poorly for reasons that we are unsure of at this time, but we're getting to the bottom of the issue," The very buff Anbu, codename A, said before leaning back.

"It would seem that this country truly has been poor as of late. I would like to get to this issue as soon as possible as well Kage-sama. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Tora asked and everyone glanced to each other. "There is still the matter of the Uchiha clan Kage-sama," Sarutobi said and everyone stiffened.

The Kage frowned before turning his head in Sarutobi's direction, indicating that he had the Tenrai Anbu Commander's full attention. Sarutobi cleared his throat to explain. "Our spy claims that the Uchiha are indeed plotting a rebellion and they will most likely try to act upon this by the end of the month. It seems that negotiations with them will no longer be possible," Sarutobi said and silently the others agreed.

"And what would you have us do? They are still a noble clan and most have become outstanding Anbu in our forces, especially Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. Those two have been the stop of nearly every other attempt that no other Anbu Captain is capable of doing. You know how commendable it is to go from Anbu jonin to Anbu Captain. I do not believe that we can afford to lose people as valuable as the Uchiha clan. Especially not Mikoto Uchiha or Fugaku Uchiha," Koharu spoke and the others agreed with that as well.

"However we cannot have a rebellion on our hands. We don't need the shinobi thinking that we're weak in that we can't even keep the place we run the most as guarded. We're going to have to think of something and fast," Tora reflected back. Everyone heard the blow of a chime and stood at attention. "Kage-sama wishes to end our meeting here. You are all dismissed," the moderator said and Sarutobi watched as everyone began to leave, one after the other calmly dismissing themselves without so much as a complaint until Hiruzen was the last one in the room.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, you are dismissed," The moderator said with a more firm tone, but the aged old advisor ignored him. "Hiruzen Sarutobi!" the moderator shouted before another sound of the chimes blew from nowhere. The moderator looked back and gulped when he saw stern, scolding eyes looking at him harshly.

"I-I will excuse myself Kage-sama," the moderator said before quickly moving out of the room leaving Sarutobi alone with the very leader of Gakure no Sato. Sarutobi allowed a bead of seat to fall from his face before slowly bowing. "Thank you for going with my selfish request Kage-sama," he said, but the Kage waved him off simply and asked for him to speak his mind. How Sarutobi got that from just a blow of a wind chime was anyone's guess.

"It's about Naruto-kun. He came to me today and explained to me that he wishes to join the Anbu Academy just like the clan heads' children and other civilian children. He has explained to me that he wants to…and pardon my saying, but 'become the greatest Kage to earn the village's respect.' It seems that he truly admires not only the position, but I personally believe that he has what it takes. Also I made him a deal that if I discussed his entering into the Academy with you then he would stop pulling pranks. I'm sure that you understand how such things are important to the lad. Because the village ignores him then it's his way of being recognized by others. I humbly ask that you consider my request sir," Sarutobi said bowing still while the Kage remained silent. He narrowed his eyes slightly before placing a finger to his chin. The silence in the room unnerved Sarutobi as he wondered if he had just signed a death wish before he heard a chime blow.

"Kage-sama?" he asked and the chimes blew once again causing Sarutobi to widen his eyes. "I do not wish to question your judgment, but are you sure that will work? The council is wary of just one of them as it is," Sarutobi said and the chimes, once again, blew through the air creating a melodious sound.

"I understand. It will be done Kage-sama," Sarutobi said getting up slowly and then proceeding to walk out of the room sporting a small grin on his face. The Kage watched him go before finally sighing and walking off to go and take care of some other things.

_**-Elsewhere, Nighttime-**_

Naruto sighed as he continued to sit on his lonely swing set. He watched as parents took their kids from the playground while the kids laughed and smiled and the parents did the same. The sight made Naruto frown even more as he turned his head away. Just across from him was the Anbu Academy where he was sure that his dream was. Maybe then he could get some respect from these people and they would stop shutting him out. Naruto couldn't believe that he was admitting it, but he missed that Anbu who had shown up in his apartment room.

Shaking his head and smacking his cheeks with his hands, Naruto decided not to get depressed about that stuff anymore. So, standing to his feet, Naruto pushed himself from his swing set and walked off with his hands in his pockets. At least he couldn't complain about a full stomach, having had his dinner with these kind people called the Ichirakus, Ayame and Teuchi. Two people who easily made the best ramen in the entire world. Also the fact that they treated him fairly was also a definite plus in his book, but Naruto never stayed around that long. He didn't want to be dragging down their business with other people because of himself, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying their food when he could.

As Naruto looked up at the moon, he just imagined that he was wearing that black suit and grey armor along with that sword while helping to take down shinobi and their groups, but Naruto never understood why shinobi were considered bad. So they didn't like the way the village was run and decided to leave. What was wrong with that? Naruto could say that he didn't _entirely _like the way that the village was run either and he hoped that he wouldn't be chased down for such an ideal.

Opening the door to his house, Naruto flipped on the light switch and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the same dark-skinned Anbu in his apartment. Sighing, but secretly kind of happy, Naruto closed the door. "What do you want now? How many times do I have to tell you to get out?!" Naruto growled before the dark-skinned Anbu sighed.

"Yeah yeah brat and here I thought I would share some good news with you. Now I think I'll just change my mind and leave," Nibui said making his way to the door. "Good news? What good news?" Naruto asked, but he noticed the Anbu open the window.

"Nah, it's dull actually. You wouldn't want to know about it. I'll just do as you want and get out of your hair," Nibui said and faster than he could have predicted, he watched Naruto grab a hold of his leg. "W-W-Wait, don't leave Anbu-san! I'm sorry dattebayo. Forgive me! Please tell me!" Naruto pleaded and Nibui got a small smile on his face before managing a sigh.

"Fine Naruto-san. You're lucky that your bed is soft or I wouldn't even think about it," Nibui answered and Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly before he forced himself to grin and nod his head. "I-I guess," Naruto sputtered more to himself causing Nibui to give a light grin.

Once both were settled, and by settled meaning sitting at the table across from each other, Nibui cleared his throat gaining the four-year old's attention. "You came up in the council meeting Naruto," Nibui said and Naruto widened his eyes. "I didn't do something wrong did I?" Naruto asked and Nibui chuckled to himself.

"No, nothing like that. There isn't anything you can do that would completely warrant any…real action against you. It was Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama that brought you up before Kage-sama," Nibui said and he watched as Naruto's eyes widened quickly. Nibui watched as the blond balled his fists while he visibly swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Cool it Naruto. Sadly you aren't going to the academy," Nibui said and Naruto gasped. He felt like his world shattered into pieces. Naruto bit his lower lip before holding his head down.

"Oh. W-Was that supposed to be good news?" Naruto asked and Nibui sighed while raising a hand to rub the back of his head. "No, that wasn't. Hmm seems like I wasted money on these for nothing," Naruto looked up and he noticed Nibui pull ear plugs out of his ears. Even Naruto could see that he was expecting the blond to completely yell his head off which was what Naruto was about to do before Nibui held up his hand.

"Now Naruto, the Anbu Academy is hardly for those your age. Hiruzen-sama told me that you said kids your age were taking Anbu courses. I'm sorry to say, but that's not true. It's a rule in the Anbu academy that no person under ten can join the Anbu Academy. That's why it was a surprise when Weasel finished it as quickly as he did at age ten already having the skills of an Anbu Chunin. What does that tell you?" Nibui asked and he waited for Naruto to piece everything together, which wasn't long at all.

"Umm I have to be ten to go to the Anbu Academy?" Naruto asked and Nibui slowly nodded. "So…what should I do in that time?" Naruto asked and Nibui brought a finger to his chin.

"Hmm, what can you do in that time?" Nibui wondered to himself aloud while Naruto waited for him to tell the young blond what to do. Naruto watched while Nibui sighed. "Well, how about this. It's gonna be dull, but I'll help you out. Now I know I shouldn't, but I think we can work something out between us," Nibui said enticing Naruto greatly. Nibui drew a grin when he saw Naruto nod his head vigorously.

"Alright, I want you be awake tomorrow and be at the back of the blacksmith shop in the Southern District early. Can you do that?" Nibui asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Umm sure," Naruto said and Nibui nodded.

"Good. You won't regret it. Now get to be squirt," Nibui said before startling Naruto as he performed a shunshin and left the room. Naruto just stood there amazed at the act before he quickly plastered a large grin on his face. "Jiji kept his part of the bet, then I guess I should keep mine. No more pranks. Che, I really wanted to pour the Inuzuka's mating pheromones in the Hyuugas underpants then releasing the male dogs. Man, that was going to be just plain awesome, but now Naruto would have to…postpone that for later.

Pumping his fist into the air, Naruto grinned widely. "Alright, this is my first step to becoming Kage of Gakure no Sato," Naruto said and he went right to bed, turning out the lights quickly. Unknown to the blond, one auburn-haired Anbu member grinned silently as she had watched the blonde's excitement before dashing away into the darkness.

The very next morning, Naruto was awake just as the Sun's light began to illuminate the hills and mountains in the distance. The Anbu didn't tell Naruto how early he had to be so he just settled for the earliest that he could think of. He took his shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed himself a cup of ramen, a very, _very _healthy breakfast food. After this, Naruto went into his closet and picked out a black short-sleeved T-shirt and small orange jumpsuit pants. They were in the middle of a hot summer so Naruto didn't have to worry about the top half of the jumpsuit. "Alright, let's get going dattebayo!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice excitedly.

"Shut the hell up brat! Others are trying to sleep dammit!" came the voice of an unhappy neighbor while the four-year old snorted. "Well maybe they would if your damn snoring could be quieter! Seriously, it's like you're trying to wake up the past Kage old man!" Naruto retorted and quickly left the apartment complex, running through the streets before said neighbor could shout a barrage of curses at the blond.

Gakure was a very large village. Well why not? It was the largest village in the world, stretching over a few miles to accommodate every type of citizen. There was a North District, South District, East District, and West District. It was just that large. The North District houses the…militant places such as Anbu stations, Kage Mansion, council members and the privileged people or as Naruto called them, 'the money-grubbers.'

The East District was where Naruto lived. It housed the merchants, restaurant owners, hospital patients and other minimum-wage people. The East District was the one filled with the most common people and Naruto had no problem with that. Generally those people left him alone. The slight glare here and there, but it was better than any other curse he got on some regular basis.

The West District was, maybe something between the East District and the North District. It houses very important people such as the clans. The most noticeable ones where the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Senju, Yamanaka, Nara, Terumi, Kurama, Fūma, Hozuki, Sarutobi, Kamizuru, Kaguya and Uchiha clans. All were filled with multiple family members and given their own privileges, but the clans were some of the people who mostly made up the Anbu force with the Uchiha have the "special" privilege of being Gakure's police force though within their own limitations.

In the West District were also clan shops where places were run by the clans and what their purpose was for. The Akimichi ran a few restaurants and supplied nutritious edibles for Anbu to get stronger. The Nara ran a few medicinal facilities and the Yamanaka ran flower shops for either poison-making or for just purchasing flowers.

The noble clans were easily recognized by all as some of the most powerful members with exceptional generation children. These were the Aburame, Akimichi, Senju, Hyuuga, Terumi, and Uchiha clans. Each had high position of authority either militaristically or politically. In Naruto's opinion, the Senju and Terumi clans were the coolest having been around for quite a while and being good allies though not as much as the Uchiha clan, however ever since Uchiha Madara and the start of the Great Shinobi Era then the Uchiha and Senju relations were strained very quickly, but there was never any outward hostility. No, it was all under the surface.

Well anyway, the South District was basically the place where Anbu, not affiliated with any clan, lived. That's also where blacksmiths, weapon-smiths, weapon shops, and all types of weaponry for fighting against shinobi were formed. In essence, it was an Anbu's dream place to be. Naruto never understood it, but it was a cool place. It was right next to the Red Light District which Naruto gladly steered clear of.

It took about a good hour for Naruto to get to the South District and he noticed that the Sun was only slightly shining promising the next day. Naruto sighed to himself before he looked around. "Was I too early?" Naruto wondered to himself, but he came all the way out here so he might as well take a look around.

Naruto walked through the South District before he came to a stop. _"There are hundreds of blacksmith shops in the South District!" _Naruto shouted inwardly before he banged his head to a nearby wall. "Kuso, why didn't he be more specific? Am I really going to have to find out which one he was talking about?" Naruto asked himself before sitting on the cold, hard ground. He waited for a few minutes before slowly nodding.

"Right, I can do this. Uzumaki Naruto never gives in!" Naruto called out before he rushed off through the streets again.

_**-Later-**_

Nibui walked through the streets with a small yawn. His Anbu mask shined in the small sunlight. Nibui could honestly say that he was never a morning person. He had been sleeping peacefully in his bed until he had come to the realization about the same thing that Naruto had. He never explained which blacksmith shop to go to. And so, Nibui was out in the streets at this ungodly hour looking around for the young blond because if there was anything that he knew about this person it was that he was very stubborn. "Guess that's what I get for making a deal with a hyperactive knucklehead," Nibui said giving a long yawn while scratching his white hair.

It didn't take Nibui long at all before he looked down at the ground and noticed a passed out mess of blond hair. Shaking his head, the Nibui Anbu bent down to one knee and picked up the unconscious boy. "You really are a lot more trouble than your worth," he spoke before he looked up and chuckled. Oh the motherfuckin' irony. Naruto passed out just in front of the blacksmith shop that Nibui had intended for him to get to.

Quickly carrying him inside, Nibui went through the shop and came out the back entrance. Once he came out the back entrance, Nibui noticed another Anbu waiting for him. The Anbu had a different mask from his entirely. From the body and the curves, this person was obviously female. Her mask had the kanji for 'Siren' and just like Nibui, she wore the standard Anbu armor. Her long, blonde hair reached down through her back with two strands hanging on the sides of her mask. "Yo," Nibui said raising his hand in a slight wave while the female Anbu waved her hand. "You forgot to specify didn't you?" she asked and Nibui sweatdropped.

"You're just a know-it-all jerk aren't you?" he asked and the woman shrugged their shoulders. He just knew that there was some kind of conceited smile behind that mask. Nibui groaned before he looked down and noticed a head on the woman's lap. "Is that her?" he asked and the anbu looked down at the sleeping girl on her lap.

"Yep. To think that we're doing this. This will actually be the first time that there has been any contact between jinchuuriki this close in age. So what are we going to do when they wake up, Nibui?" the woman asked while Nibui sighed. "I don't know Kijo, but we'll think of something," Nibui said and placed Naruto's head on his lap letting the blond sleep. The two Anbu merely waited for both to wake up so they could begin what they had planned.

Later, Naruto squirmed under the intense rays of sunlight. He moaned slightly as he felt his cheeks poked multiple times. What had happened to him? Oh, that's right. He had run himself ragged trying to find the right blacksmith shop and he lost consciousness. Now he had no idea where he was. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and he saw a hazy form kneeling in front of him. He quickly shut his eyes from the intruding sun before he opened them one more time and had them focus. The person poking his cheek had green hair and dark skin. It was a young girl about his age. Naruto could see her eyes just like the color of oranges. She seemed to be looking at him confused. It was almost like she couldn't comprehend what he was. Either that or she just seemed to be interested in touching his face.

Naruto widened his eyes before he jumped up startling the girl and causing her to suddenly back away. Naruto glanced left and right before shaking his head. "Aww man, now where am I?" Naruto asked until he saw the frightened look on the girl's face. Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Umm hey, you okay?" Naruto asked. She slightly moved away and Naruto frowned.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. I was just surprised is all," Naruto said holding out his hand. She looked at the foreign gesture in confusion before looking back up at the smiling blond. "If it makes you feel any better, then you can…poke me again I guess," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and the green-haired four-year old girl blinked before she reached for Naruto's hand. She grabbed it and Naruto hoisted her to her feet. Both stayed silent for a little bit before Naruto went back to sit on the wooden stool behind him. He patted the seat next to him giving the girl a silent invitation. He was half expecting her to just up and leave since that's what most kids did, but she just sat next to him and looked at the ground. She turned to Naruto asking the silent question and Naruto chuckled softly. He nodded and the girl raised her finger. She then went and poked his whisker marks once, then twice. She suddenly forgot all else and smiled as she poked the mysterious person in front of her.

"Umm so…what's your name?" Naruto asked and the girl glanced to him. She looked away for a second before answering. "F-Fu. Y-You're not upset are you? I-I'll stop if you want me to," she said and Naruto blinked.

"No, that's fine I guess. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo. Most awesome soon-to-be Anbu in the world!" Naruto proclaimed and the girl named Fu tilted her head to the side. "I-I've never seen you before. Do you live in the South District?" she asked still poking at him, but Naruto soon forgot about it.

"Nah, I live in the East District," Naruto said and Fu widened her eyes. "R-Really, I have never been to the East District. Is it…nice?" she asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. Umm by any chance did you see an Anbu by any chance?" Naruto asked and Fu blinked. She looked up and Naruto watched her before following her eyes. Both noticed five Anbu jump overhead and dash off before Fu turned back to him. "Umm okay, well a dark-skinned Anbu. Kinda lazy, a jerk, 'breaks into your house and sleeps in your bed' type of guy," Naruto hoped that was enough, but it seems he only served to confuse the girl anymore.

"Oi oi brat, don't give your girlfriend any ideas about me. Dull brat," Naruto turned around as did Fu and they noticed two Anbu come through the backside of the blacksmith shop. "Ah! Lazy Anbu-san bastard!" Naruto growled out while Nibui sweatdropped and the female Anbu next to him snickered.

"Lazy Anbu-san bastard? That fits you perfectly Nibui," she said while Naruto blinked and Nibui sighed. "Oh thanks Kijo. Now the brat knows my codename. This day just keeps getting worse," Nibui shook his head while the female Anbu, codename Kijo, grinned.

Naruto looked at the dark-skinned, white-haired anbu before blinking. So his name was Nibui, or at least his codename was anyway. Naruto swore he would never forget that name.

"Hmm where is the girl?" Kijo asked and Naruto turned his head as he noticed Fu hiding behind him lightly trembling. "Fu-chan?" Naruto asked and Fu gripped his shoulders tightly.

Sighing, Nibui nodded. Even Neko Ni, Slug, Ape, and Horse, and Turtle were wary of their own teammates given how the five were treated. The only one who didn't seem to harbor much was Hachi and he rarely showed up for things anyway, just like Inu. "Kijo, you're scaring her. Keep your distance," Nibui said somewhat firmly. Kijo glanced to him in surprise of his tone for a second before nodding and backing up. Fu's grip on Naruto's shoulder lessened as she poked her head from around his shoulder, somehow finding the young boy's presence to be warm and inviting.

"Fu-san, we mean no harm to you so we will get to the point. Naruto Uzumaki, Fu by orders of Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama we're going to start you on the path to the Anbu Academy. Understand that we cannot teach you any…special techniques that you won't learn in the Anbu, but we can at least get you both started on basic concepts like clans' and their children. Is that alright?" Nibui asked and Naruto beamed. "Perfect!" Naruto said with a thumbs up while Nibui nodded.

"Fu-san? You will also have to agree as well," Nibui said and Fu shuddered. She felt both their eyes on her making her feel even smaller than she already was. It was then that Naruto patted her shoulders. Fu gasped and looked to him only seeing the blonde's bright smile. "Come on Fu-chan. We're both gonna be awesome! Once we get into the Anbu Academy then we're going to show them all whose boss," Naruto said and Fu widened her eyes before her small frown turned into a light smile. She gave a slow nod and turned forward.

"I-I agree," Fu said and Kijo narrowed her eyes. _"Hmmm for as long as I have observed her, Fu's never been once to listen to someone else, much less someone that she's just met. Interesting." _Kijo thought to herself before nodding.

"Good, then come with us. We're going to the library in the East District," Nibui said and Naruto frowned. He also noticed Fu sadden as well. "But I'm not allowed in the library," Naruto spoke.

"N-Neither am I," Fu said sadly. "Let us handle that you two. Come on," Kijo answered and the two Anbu quickly walked back into the shop. Naruto and Fu glanced to each other and Naruto walked forward, however he didn't get far when he noticed that Fu wasn't with him. He turned and noticed that she was just looking at the ground. Naruto quickly ran back to her and smiled.

"Fu-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked and Fu frowned. "Stop that. You wouldn't want me to be around you. I-I'll get you in trouble and I don't want that," Fu said before she suddenly found her hand grabbed.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't possibly get me in any more trouble than I get into myself. Let someone try to tell you different. I'll kick their ass!" Naruto said with a grin making Fu widen her orange eyes. She then felt Naruto's hand drag her away as the two started running into the blacksmith shop.

The two rejoined with the Anbu who had just finished purchasing some tools while the owner rang up the price. He glanced to the two children and sent a small glare at them. "Oi, eyes forward!" Kijo called sternly at the cashier and he gulped before nodding. He quickly rang the price and handed them their stuff. Nibui took the bag and walked out along with Kijo. Fu shuddered underneath the man's gaze before Naruto growled. "What are you looking at Teme?!" Naruto snarled before he brought Fu out of the store.

By this time, business was bustling and people littered the streets by the hundreds or thousands. Naruto and Fu managed to stay with the Anbu in front of them and Fu held on Naruto's arm tightly hoping not to get lost in the crowd of people without him by herself. She didn't know why, but she really was scared at the thought. She didn't know why, but she just was.

As they walked, Naruto bumped shoulders with one person. He turned and noticed a short boy with red hair and a gourd on his back. "Umm sorry," Naruto said. Fu stared at the redhead and both noticed the slight murderous glare in his eyes. He seemed like he was ready to kill them both before he placed a hand to his forehead and walked off. Fu and Naruto glanced to each other before shrugging and continuing their walking.

As they walked through the streets, Fu noticed the buildings slowly turn from places filled with smoke and fumes and the smell of machinery, to a more quiet setting where the kids played in the streets while parents watched. She could also hear the whispers as people awed at the two Anbu in front of her and Naruto.

Naruto could see the same, but he could also see the light glares towards him and Fu, but he chose to ignore them and grip his new friend's arm a little more tightly. "Naruto," Naruto heard his voice called and looked forward. "What can you tell me about chakra?" Nibui asked. Kijo glanced to him and Fu blinked.

"Umm, it's what Anbu use to do those awesome techniques right?!" Naruto exclaimed. Fu chuckled under her breath while Kijo turned to Nibui and she could tell that he had a deadpan expression. "Well, he's not wrong," Kijo defended while Nibui glared at her.

"Not helping Kijo," Nibui said sternly. "See, the pretty Anbu lady agrees with me," Naruto pointed out and Kijo smiled widely.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun," she said before Nibui rolled his eyes and turned his masked face to his partner. She put her hands up defensively while Nibui sighed for the umpteenth time. As compared to doing wall security, hanging around Naruto was a lot more stressful. At least with patrol duty you could get so bored that you fell asleep. It was a good nap back in those times.

"How about you, Fu-san? Do you know what chakra is?" Nibui asked and both he and Kijo watched Fu shake her head still very wary of the both of them. "I see. Well then we're about to begin. Yes Naruto, chakra is what Anbu use to do 'awesome' things, but it's also our main power source," Nibui said and Naruto nodded.

"It's more than just casting a ninjutsu. It's also about finding enemies, judging distances, meditation and perseverance of will. It requires training the body to bring it to its peak. That's what we're going to do for you both. Nothing but physical conditioning, taijutsu and weapons training for the next six years and some chakra control exercises. By the time you both enter the Anbu Academy then you shouldn't be behind in anything like the other kids," Nibui said and Naruto nodded excitedly.

As they entered the library, Naruto and Fu watched the receptionist narrow her eyes at the two in disgust before she heard two people clear their throats. She looked over and paled. "We're taking these children with us. We trust that there will be no problems doing such," Kijo said smiling behind her mask. The receptionist shook her head before they walked off along with Naruto and Fu. "Well…that was easy," Naruto said blinking. Fu couldn't help, but nod in agreement with her new friend. That was easy. Whenever she tried to come here she was cast out just as fast, if not a little faster. The influence that Anbu had was amazing in her honest opinion. That didn't mean that she trusted them.

Nibui brought Naruto and Fu to a section of the library dedicated to shinobi arts and skills. "Alright, Basics of Chakra, Chakra control exercises, Taijutsu, and Weapon Practice exercises," Nibui took these books and held them together. Kijo took one before giving it to Naruto. "We're going to get started on this right away so we want no complaints understood?" she asked tenderly, yet firmly at the same time. It was weird like that.

"Is there any chance that we'll get to practice with those as well?" Naruto asked pointing behind them. Nibui and Kijo turned their heads back and noticed the swords on their back. "No offense, but you don't seem like the types to old swords, but if you're insistent then we'll lend a helping hand if you truly want to try," Nibui said getting Naruto give a wide grin. Fu didn't seem to be that interested in swords, but she was happy that her new friend was happy.

"You know Fu-san. I don't think Uzumaki-san is going anywhere. You think you're gonna let go any time soon?" Kijo asked prompting Naruto and Fu to turn to each other. They then looked down and Fu noticed that her arms were still wrapped tightly around Naruto's left arm. "O-Oh…sorry. I-I didn't mean to bother you," Fu said stepping away before Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's with you? We're friends aren't we? Don't let them mess with you like that," Naruto exclaimed. He held out his arm and Fu bit her lip. "I-I don't want to cause you any…," Fu shuddered when she found her arms around Naruto's arm again and the blond had his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry about it. From now on, we're friends for life. It's the promise of a lifetime dattebayo," Naruto said and Fu "H-Hai," Fu said suddenly wiping her eyes for some reason. Kijo and Nibui glanced to each other before sighing.

"Alright then, with these things let's get out of here then," Nibui said while Kijo escorted the two kids out of the library. The four then walked off into the distance.

Finding an open plain, Naruto and Fu sat down in the grass while Nibui and Kijo stood across from each other. "Alright, are you both ready?" Nibui asked. "Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted back pumping his fist into the air. Fu didn't seem as sure as Naruto, but she didn't want to leave her friend alone to do…whatever they were about to do.

"_This is my first step to the Anbu Academy and the title of Kage. Look out world, Uzumaki Naruto is going to make you shake in your damn boots!" _Naruto thought mentally. Fu just smiled slightly at Naruto's happiness. So maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought that morning when she had woken up.

* * *

_**KG: Whew and done. Well whatever. See you later. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! **_

_**Also, sleep well and drink Swell. If you don't know what Swell is then…I feel sorry for you.**_


End file.
